


Flying Jacob

by lil_bonsai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, chatting, silly nations being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_bonsai/pseuds/lil_bonsai
Summary: Sweden has brought a local dish for lunch to a world meeting, and everyone goes bananas over it. [Rated for Romano's colorful language]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Flying Jacob

_ From  _ Wikipedia _ : _

_ Flying Jacob (Swedish: Flygande Jacob) is a Swedish casserole that consists of chicken, cream, chili sauce, bananas, roasted peanuts and bacon. In the original recipe, the chicken is seasoned with Italian salad seasoning. The dish is cooked in an oven and is usually served with rice and a salad. _

  
  


It seemed like the world meeting would be lasting longer than expected. Luckily for Sweden, he had been smart enough to make himself lunch. Now, there had never been a world meeting in which he hadn’t prepared lunch, since packing lunch was a highly regarded part of the Swedish civilian culture. It was a piece of tradition with long history, and so it was named respectively:  _ Packad lunch. _

  


The other Scandinavians too were eager about bringing lunch to meetings, as their  _ matpakke  _ and  _ madpakke _ helped them sustain their energy levels. However, today Sweden had outdone himself; Rather than bringing the mainstream bread with cheese, or the infamous fermented herring-sandwich, he had brought an utter piece of delight that, thanks to the aluminum foil, was still hot in his lunch box. With a silent sense of superiority over the other Scandinavians’ sorry excuses of nourishment, Sweden happily begun the process of satisfying his one o’clock-hunger. And since most of the nations were bored to death by Germany’s hour-long speech about world economics, it didn’t take long before they took notice. Sweden noticed his phone screen light up. The international group chat had received a message.

  
  


**Nordic BAWS:** watchu got, sve

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** ohmigodz am I smelling FOOD

  


**creepy communist:** You can share some with me if you like~

  


**Nordic BAWS:** wth were not even friends russia and youre on the other side of the room

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** use a fork as a catapult u cowardzz

  
  


Through the little gap between his forehead and glasses, Sweden looked at America and Russia subtly gesturing back and forth, trying their best not to get caught by Germany. Sweden was about to take another bite of his delicious feast when he noticed a pair of eyes next to him locked onto his food. Meeting them and staring back, Sweden put another forkful of food in his mouth.

  


“Seriously, Sve,” Denmark eventually leaned in and whispered, defeated in the staring contest, “What  _ do  _ you have?”

  


Sweden ignored his inquiry.

  
  


**Nordic BAWS:** guys i have zero idea what it is

  
  


America was now discreetly reaching his neck to try and see across the room what Sweden had in his lunchbox.

  
  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** seems like lasagna to me

  


**kinda high strung tomato:** diabetic bastard doesnt even know what a lasagna looks like-

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** U THINK U KNOW BETTER FACIST

  


**Nordic BAWS:** *fassist

  


**kinda high strung tomato:** THAT IS NO GODDAMN LASAGNA YOU OVERNOURISHED MONEYBAG

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** HOW DO U KNOE THAT ITS NOT LAEAGNA

  


**kinda high strung tomato:** BECAUSE I SIT CLOSE ENOUGH TO SEE THAT THERE ARE MOTHERFUCKING PEANUTS IN IT

  
  


The southern Italian nation looked up from his phone, glaring at America. America did likewise. Sweden paid them no heed. Neither did he pay any heed to Denmark who was ever so casually leaning in to get a whiff.

  
  


**Nordic BAWS:** it looks like there are mushrooms in it?????? but it also smells kinda sweet??????+

  
  


Denmark noticed that whoever had participated in the conversation were now huffing at each other across the room.

  
  


**Nordic BAWS:** it might be sum kinda lasagna ripoff bc i think i see bechamel sauce

  


**Nordic BAWS:** its not bechamel sauce

  


**kinda high strung tomato:** tell the bastard it belongs in the streets

  


**Nordic BAWS:** no way he probably spent a long time making it 

  


**Nordic BAWS:** right sve

  
  


The expectation of an answer so Denmark could show off that he had an ally in this discussion, bothered Sweden like a flea. However, he was a mature person, not to be lumped in with troublemakers. He decided to ignore it.

  
  


**Nordic BAWS:** hold on i dont think thats mushrooms i think theyre bananas

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** bruh u made us think he had sum freaky dinner but nah turnz out the mans just brought sum dessert with cream in it

  


**Nordic BAWS:** haha yea!! what were we so concerned about lol

  


**kinda high strung tomato:** cristo spare me you bastards dont ever mess around with lasagna like that again

  


**kinda high strung tomato:** ill piss on you

  


**Hasta la pasta:** i don’t think desserts have chicken in them, though ^^

  
  


Suddenly the participants of the discussion looked up from their phones and directed their attention to Sweden, who felt immensely awkward in this position, before furiously turning back to the chat.

  
  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** lmfao good joke pasta boy cuz ur eyes r closed XDD

  


**kinda high strung tomato:** you better not be joking you bastard

  


**Hasta la pasta:** don’t worry fratello, i’m not ^^

  


**kinda high strung tomato:** all the more goddamn reason to worry then

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** ok commie ur next to him, u should check

  


**creepy communist:** But I am right next to you America~

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** not u silly i meant the scendinievan dudes

  


**Nordic BAWS:** WE ARE NOT COMMUNISTS

  


**Nordic BAWS’ psychic:** WE ARE NOT COMMUNISTS

  


**creepy communist:** THEY ARE NOT COMMUNISTS

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** lmao yall mad

  


**Nordic BAWS’ psychic:** were socialists.

  
  


Denmark, Norway and Russia sent America killing looks. However, out of the corner of his eye, Denmark noticed something when Sweden started gathering what was left of his food. Denmark desperately returned to the chatroom.

  
  


**Nordic BAWS:** i dont think hes got a desert

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** bananas n cream sound an awful lot like a banoffee pie to me

  


**Tally Hoe:** Banoffee pies require other things than just bananas and cream, you buffoon. And would you all please put away your phones, America’s excessive facial expressions are very bothersome.

  


**Nordic BAWS:** then ask america to get off his phone not me

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** i want banoffee pie :((

  


**Nordic BAWS:** guys chicken

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** chicken what

  


**Nordic BAWS:** the nice italy was right, there IS chicken

  


**Nordic BAWS:** in his food

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** in the same lunchbox as the bananas n peanuts n cream??

  


**Nordic BAWS’ salmiakki boy:** oh, what’s happening here?

  


**Nordic BAWS’ psychic:** theyre freaking out over sves lunch

  


**Nordic BAWS’ salmiakki boy:** ah, the flying Jacob?

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** da what

  


**Nordic BAWS:** you can literally read it right there

  


**kinda high strung tomato:** told you it wasn’t lasagna.

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** dont make ths abt me

  


**Nordic BAWS salmiakki boy:** it’s a peculiar dish, I know >< But it’s good!

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** MFING PEANUTS N BANANAS DONT GO WITH CHICKEN

  


**Nordic BAWS:** YEA BUT NEITHER DO WAFFLES

  


**Nordic BAWS’ salmiakki boy:** You’ll be delighted to know that theres bacon, cream and chili sauce in there as well :)

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** im so happy i dun haave to live with u n eat that shixzz

  


**Nordic BAWS:** Alright spray cheese

  


**Nordic BAWS’ psychic:** den we also have spray cheese

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** HAH BACKFAYAAAH lolz idiots

  


**Nordic BAWS:** ok poutine

  


**Nordic BAWS’ psychic:** Poutine is from Canada, den.

  


**Nordic BAWS:** fine, boxed mac and cheese

  


**Nordic BAWS’ psychic:** denmark… we have that too..

  


**Nordic BAWS:** ok smalahove, thats enough.

  


**Nordic BAWS’ psychic:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** HAHAAA I AM SUPERIORRRRR my food is SUPERIORRRR XDDDDDDDDDDDD

  


**canadia:** Pickled pigs’ feet

  


**canadia:** Clam pizza

  


**canadia:** Hawaiian pizza

  


**canadia:** Brain sandwich

  


**canadia:** Rocky mountain oysters

  


**Nordic BAWS:** can you find oysters in the mountains in the states?

  


**canadia:** No, it’s bull’s testicles

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** BROOOOOOOO :((((((

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** i promise ill call u by ur correct name if u just stop shitting on me like dat ;(

  


**canadia:** You guys deep-fry everything and it’s gross. Even butter.

  


**Nordic BAWS’ psychic:** hey if you’re gonna consume butter, do it properly. 

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** ill deep fry YOU butter boy

  
  


Almost tired after the heated verbal battle, Denmark put his phone in his lap for a while to take a breather. He noticed that Sweden had put away his lunchbox and was now listening to Germany’s ongoing preaching. But thinking that Sweden was a good man who listened to what was being said, that’s when Sweden finally took up his own phone, and unlocked the screen.

  
  


**Nordic BAWS’ scary brother:** Thank you all for showing interest in my food. I shall make you some for the next meeting.

  


**creepy communist:** Sharing is caring^J^

  


**Hasta la pasta:** Veee ~ ^^ 

  


**kinda high strung tomato:** I DONT WANT NO GODDAMN HYPERBOREAN LASAGNA

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** i dun want no flyin jason either ;((((

  


**Nordic BAWS:** hey that is inconsiderate and i would LOVE for you to make us some flying JACOB sve!!

  


**Nordic BAWS:** right nor, iceland

  


**Nordic BAWS’ strange museum:** Don’t get me into this mess.

  


**Tally Hoe:** If you don’t like the Swede’s food, I would be delighted to make something for everyone!

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** yeeeeeah no.

  


**THE AWESOME MAN IN UNIFORM:** I’ll show you all the AWESOMENESS of the Königsberger Klopse JUST YOU WAIT.

  
  


Everybody looked up from their screens for a second, befuddled.

  
  


**Tally Hoe:** How can you be here, Prussia!?

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** BRUH WE KICKED U OUT OF DA CHAT WHEN U DEADZ

  


**Tally Hoe:** Group chats were not invented yet, America.

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** lets ask germant abt it

  


**Nordic BAWS:** germany seems to be answering a text rn, lets do it after the meeting

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** das weird he never uses his phone during meets

  


**THE AWESOME MAN IN UNIFORM:** Now that I have your attention GET THE HELL OFF OF YOUR PHONES. I will confiscate them, and since you have not followed what I just talked about, I will have to repeat it. Sincerely “germant”.

  


**THE WORLD’S SUPERPOWER:** I DIDNT START THE FIRE

  
  


When all the phones were stored safely away inside a box secured with multiple coded locks, the world meeting could once again commence, and Sweden regretted that he didn’t pack an extra lunch.


End file.
